Operators use continuous rod for artificial lift systems, pump applications, and various other well operations. The continuous rod, such the COROD® brand of continuous rod, only requires couplings at the top and bottom of the rod string, unlike conventional sucker rods that are coupled together every 25 or 30 ft. To install the continuous rod, operators use a rig commonly referred to as a “CORIG.” As shown in FIG. 1, for example, the rig 10 can be a mobile truck having a mast 14 that can be raised and lowered. When the mast 14 is raised, operators unfold a guide tube 20 from the mast 14 using manual labor and a winchline 50 connected to a winch 12. Once unfolded, the guide tube 20 can guide lengths of continuous rod from a reel (not shown) on which the rod is wound, and a hydraulically driven gripper mechanism 16 on the rig 10 feeds the continuous rod into a wellbore or the like.
Currently, operators must perform a great deal of manual labor to set up the guide tube 20 on the rig 10. As shown in FIG. 2A, for example, the guide tube 20 is initially folded against the rig's mast 14 when transported. To begin unfolding the guide tube 20, operators first connect the winchline 50 to distal sections 22-3 and 22-4 of the guide tube 20 and lower them to the ground, as shown in FIG. 2B. Once the sections 22-3/22-4 have been lowered, operators then push these sections 22-3/22-4 manually away from the rig's mast 14 and attach the winchline 50 to a pivot point 40, as shown in FIG. 2B. Eventually, as shown in FIG. 2C, operators have pushed the pivot 40 far enough beyond the fixed pivot 30 so the winchline 50 can work effectively. Finally, operators use the winchline 50 to raise the guide tube 20 as shown in FIGS. 3A-3C until the guide tube 20 completes its round shape for guiding continuous rod.
In the past, the manual labor involved in unfolding and raising the guide tube for such a rig has simply been accepted in the industry. This has required experienced operators to pay particular attention to safety issues, work site conditions, and other considerations. As always, operators continually seek to improve their operations. For this reason, a way to unfold and raise a guide tube that requires less manual labor is needed.